Nicknamish
by TaeHan
Summary: Naruto aceptó haberse pasado un poquito con la broma, pues Sasuke nunca había mostrado aquella iniciativa de variar la manera en la que mantenían relaciones; pero, también admitía que Sasuke se había pasado un poco al hacer un Chidori que lo hizo salir corriendo, teniendo apenas tiempo de levantarse del suelo donde había caído de manera estrepitosa. [Kinktober #3]


_**#Kinktober**_ **2017.**

 _ **[Day III:**_ _Nickname]_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. De ser así, yo habría hecho canon el SasuTodosMenosSakura…

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene **Romance, Lime, lenguaje soez, comedia.**

Se centrará en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke** y **Uzumaki Naruto.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Naruto aceptó haberse pasado _un poquito_ con la broma, pues Sasuke _nunca_ había mostrado aquella iniciativa de variar la manera en la que mantenían relaciones; pero, también admitía que Sasuke se había pasado un poco al hacer un _Chidori_ que lo hizo salir corriendo, teniendo _apenas_ tiempo de levantarse del suelo donde había caído de manera estrepitosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nicknamish**

* * *

 **H** aruno Sakura _nunca_ había entendido por completo el extraño vínculo que mantenían sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo. En un principio, las cosas entre ellos parecía ser una sempiterna batalla en la que ninguno ganaba por intransigencia; otras veces tenían una camaradería maravillosa que nada tenía que envidiar a la que poseían Inuzuka Kiba y su perro, Akamaru.

Sin embargo, si de algo estaba segura, era que las cosas entre ellos siempre parecían cada vez más… _inusuales_.

La joven de cabellos rosáceos no decía palabra alguna respecto al tema, menos si alguno de los dos, o ambos—que era lo más común—, estaba presente; pero, ella podía notar lo que había _más allá_ cuando Sasuke estaba furioso con Naruto, o cuando éste fruncía el ceño porque el Uchiha le miraba sin expresión alguna. A vista de cualquiera eso no habría sido nada extraño, pues así era como ellos parecían comunicarse la mayor parte del tiempo; las palabras entre Sasuke y Naruto a veces ni hacían falta, ya que ellos se entendían sin problemas.

Empero, Sakura siempre supo que _algo_ pasaba.

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke había regresado de su _larguísimo_ viaje de redención, a la Haruno le costó _bastante_ asimilar que la esperanza que había tenido respecto a sus sentimientos por el azabache, no había sido más que tiempo perdido; que la perenne obstinación que había tenido cada día, esperando por una señal que le indicase que Sasuke estaba interesada en ella, había sido en vano. Darse cuenta de que lo suyo con el hombre de mirada fría nunca iba a funcionar, para bien, le había dolido; tener presente que quien subyugaba el corazón del imperturbable Uchiha nunca sería ella, o cualquier otra mujer, le mortificó.

Pero, el colmo de su decepción fue haber visto a Uzumaki Naruto cojear mientras caminaba al lado del pelinegro, y ver de reojo cómo sus miradas, cómo el cielo y el carbón, se conectaban con intensidad. Sakura había entendido, entonces, que Uchiha Sasuke _nunca_ estuvo interesado en el sexo femenino.

Uzumaki Karin le había dicho una vez que Sasuke poseía una malsana obsesión con Naruto —y no solo lo decía porque, en aquellos tiempos, deseaba matarlo con todas sus ganas. Sin embargo, su iluso y devoto corazón a sus sentimientos por el hombre le habían impedido ver a qué se refería con claridad.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan!

Salió de sus pesimistas pensamientos en cuanto Naruto se sentó a su lado y pedía un tazón de _ramen_ al viejo Teuchi, saludándola de paso en cuanto sus ojos cerúleos se posaron en ella. Sakura sonrió levemente y correspondió al saludo, mientras volvía a coger sus palillos y continuaba tomando la sopa que había pedido hacía unos minutos.

— _Maldito Sasuke, no aguanta nada…_

Sin querer queriendo, la joven advirtió la mueca adolorida que hacía el rubio cada vez que intentaba acomodarse sobre el alto taburete, moviéndose lo menos posible. Se sonrojó sutilmente al entender el doble sentido de los murmuros que hacía Naruto, evocando el nombre del Uchiha, _lo que aquello significaba_.

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Una cosa era admitir que ella no sería la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke, y otra ver a su pareja mostrarle, sin ser esa su verdadera intención, quien _recibía_ el _amor_ del azabache.

Pese a eso, Sakura no odiaba a Naruto ni mucho menos. No negaba que cuando se enteró por labios del mismo rubio, quiso golpearlo con todas sus ganas por haberse sentido, de alguna manera, traicionada; pero, después de una semana de intensa reflexión, ya extrañaba las locuras del _ninja_ hiperactivo.

Aunque eso no significase que no sentía todavía cierta molestia de ver cómo Naruto había sido el ganador.

— _Ouch, ouch_ … maldita sea…

—¿Te lo hizo Sasuke-kun?

Naruto pegó un respingo y miró con una ceja alzada a su amiga de fuerza monstruosa, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajarle por la nuca al ver cómo le fruncía el ceño y apretaba los palillos en su mano. Se acomodó rápidamente en su asiento y llevó ambos brazos hacia la barra, manteniéndose recto, e intentando ignorar el malestar que sentía en su retaguardia.

—¿De qu-qué hablas, Sakura-chan?

—No te hagas, Naruto —La de ojos verduzcos volteó su taburete y miró de frente al rubio—. ¿Ahora qué le hiciste?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué asumes que yo fui el culpable _´ttebayo?_

Sakura suspiró, mirándolo con cierto aire de aburrimiento—. Porque siempre te quejas así cuando Sasuke-kun te golpea por algo que tú hiciste.

Naruto se llevó una mano al pecho, sumamente ofendido por la acusación.

—¡Esta vez no fui yo!

—¿Entonces?

Al recordar la razón del por qué, _efectivamente,_ Sasuke le había golpeado con fuerza en el trasero, Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Eso… no puedo decírtelo, Sakura-chan.

La aludida no pudo evitar molestarse por la falta de respuesta, pues, el Uzumaki _siempre_ se iba de lengua larga y contaba varias de las situaciones que pasaba cuando se molestaba con su pareja —era de esta manera que se enteraba que Sasuke tenía cierta predilección por ser el dominante de la relación. Empero, y pese a sentirse tremendamente curiosa, tampoco dijo nada y volvió a comer de su tazón, ignorando al blondo que, al ver su reacción, se preocupó por ella.

Después de susurrarle una disculpa, el aprendiz de _Hokage_ empezó a comer del _ramen_ que, convenientemente, el dueño había colocado frente a sus narices, después de ver el tenso ambiente en el que ambos _ninjas_ habían terminado.

Uzumaki se sintió mal por su amiga, pero, las intimidades entre él y Sasuke _siempre_ había sido un tema de polémica cuando empezaron una relación seria; admitía que _a veces_ hablaba de más y contaba cosas que _nadie_ más debería saber, no obstante, no podía evitarlo. Cuando se daba cuenta, ya era _demasiado_ tarde.

Y ahora, la chica de bonitos ojos verdes hacía como si él no estuviese ahí.

A pesar de eso, no podía decirle que su dolor en el trasero había sido causado por culpa de los extraños fetiches que Sasuke había adquirido de un día para otro.

* * *

—¿Co-cómo dijiste _´ttebayo_?

Uchiha Sasuke frunció el ceño e intentó que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no fuese tan evidente, mientras apretaba el único puño que poseía.

—Ya me escuchaste, Naruto. No pienso repetirlo.

El susodicho se cruzó de brazos y, a diferencia del otro, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuese el colérico y expectante rostro de su pareja. La incomodidad que se situó entre ambos _Shinobis_ fue evidente después de las palabras del pelinegro; y, aunque quiso aminorar el malestar, poniéndose a reír de manera estrafalaria, Sasuke le reclamó y golpeó en la coronilla porque, de hecho, iba _realmente_ con su propuesta.

Naruto no pudo evitar tragar grueso.

—Sasuke, yo… —Rascándose la nuca, sonrió ligeramente—, no sabía que tenías esas… _mañas_.

El mencionado bufó y se encaminó hacia la cocina del apartamento donde vivía, para servirse un poco de agua. Naruto le siguió de manera autómata, y se apoyó en la pared juntó al refrigerador.

—Tampoco te estaba obligando, idiota.

—¡No es que no quiera hacerlo! —contestó rápidamente ante la mirada intrigada del otro—. Eh, solo… me sorprendió _´ttebayo_.

Uchiha dejó el vaso vacío sobre el fregadero y se acercó al rubio, acorándolo en la pared con su único brazo, mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, poniéndole más nervioso, pero con cierta emoción y excitación.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

Uzumaki aceptó el sutil beso que el azabache depositó en sus labios, antes de cogerle del cuello de la camisa y unir ambos belfos en un ardiente ósculo que les provocó a ambos una satisfactoria sensación en sus partes bajas en el momento que estas se rozaron, aún por encima de la ropa. Llevó ambas manos hacia el oscuro y alborotado cabello, cogiéndoselo con violencia mientras sus bocas seguían acariciándose con desmesura, al mismo tiempo que aquél le cogía del mentón y le obligaba a separarse de él, aun cuando intentó reanudar sus besos.

—Cama. _Ya_.

Los roces entre ambos habían sido violentos, pero dados en el lugar adecuado para transmitirles aquellas sensaciones que solo los excitaron todavía más. La ropa pronto empezó a estorbar y salió volando al instante; sin perder un segundo, los cuerpos se habían unido en un roce íntimo donde no solo sus miembros _totalmente_ rígidos habían gozado, sino también sus corazones, al tener aquella sacudida tan latente en su interior; aquel estremecimiento que les decía que se estaban conectando física y espiritualmente.

Estaban al límite, la unión se iba a concretar pronto por parte de Uzumaki, y Sasuke estaba anhelante por su próximo movimiento. Algo que ambos habían decretado de manera implícita era su versatilidad a la hora de mantener relaciones sexuales, pues, ambos eran dos hombres que no gustaban de ser completamente sometidos; empero, cuando el placer estaba en el más grande apogeo, ninguno de los dos podía evitar dar rienda suelta a su instinto. Sasuke y Naruto _siempre_ sabían quién sería el que recibiría la semilla del otro en su interior ese día, sin decir palabra alguna; su vínculo era _tan_ fuerte, que siempre había uno que tomaba la iniciativa de ser el _de abajo._

No obstante, esta vez el deleite de un sexo tranquilo había sido roto por el gemido quejumbroso y saturado de placer del Uchiha.

—Naruto… _hazlo. —_ ordenó, alzando sus caderas.

Uzumaki se colocó encima del Uchiha luego de haber permanecido por varios minutos con el grueso y venoso pene dentro de su boca, dejando un rápido beso en el bajo vientre para estremecerle _todavía más_ ; el éxtasis de un fuerte orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y, sin perder más tiempo, se acomodó entre las piernas del azabache. Tomó su erecto miembro entre sus manos y, guiándolo hacia el húmedo agujero entre los glúteos de Sasuke, empezó a introducirse en el cálido interior que se encogía ante cada empuje.

—Ah, joder, se siente _tan_ bien…

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y arqueó la espalda en cuanto el pene del rubio estuvo _completamente_ dentro de él, apretando las sábanas con fuerza ante el dolor y goce que le provocó. Sin embargo, toda mueca de incomodidad dio paso a una llena de suma excitación cuando aquél bajó hasta su oído y le susurró:

—Te gusta que te la meta _bien_ profundo, ¿verdad, _bastardo_?

Sasuke gruñó, sintiéndose un tanto confundido de que la propuesta que le hizo a Naruto minutos atrás en verdad estuviese funcionando e influyendo en su, de por sí, podrida _psique._ Creer que, gracias al insulto, su pene pegara un respingo y soltara otra gota de pre-semen, le hizo sentirse _todavía más_ jodido.

—Sí, veo que te gusta —Naruto arremetió con rudeza el cuerpo del Uchiha, mientras sentía cómo éste se aferraba a él—. No se podría esperar menos de un _gatito en celo_ como tú.

Sasuke gimió y usó ambas piernas para acercar más el cuerpo bronceado hacia el suyo, e impedir que aquel duro y caliente trozo de carne se saliese de su interior.

—Joder, Sasuke, realmente…

—¿Se te acabó el repertorio, _U-usuratonkachi_?

Naruto sonrió perverso ante la provocación—. No, _cariño_ , solo estoy empezando.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido tan bien cuando Naruto exclamó, seguido de una risa burlona:

—Te pones bien cachonda, ¿verdad, _pinche putita_?

La delectación de Sasuke se había ido al demonio cuando Naruto pronunció aquellas palabras, sintiéndose cabreado de pronto al escuchar la risa de aquél.

Naruto se estaba burlando de él, usando las palabras de aquel estúpido vídeo que se había hecho viral en casi todas las aldeas y que él, _obviamente,_ repudiaba.

— _¡Woah!_ ¡¿Qu-qué haces?! ¡Ah…! ¡E-espera, Sasuke, el _Chidori_ no! ¡Espera _´ttebayo_!

Lo demás había sido historia.

* * *

Regresando de sus recuerdos, Naruto aceptó haberse pasado _un poquito_ con la broma, pues Sasuke _nunca_ había mostrado aquella iniciativa de variar la manera en la que mantenían relaciones; aunque, nunca pensó que al Uchiha le iba el tema de ponerse _apodos_ mientras estuvieran a punto de eyacular. Pero, también admitía que Sasuke se había pasado un poco al sacarlo sin cuidado de su interior para hacer un _Chidori_ que lo hizo salir corriendo, teniendo _apenas_ tiempo de levantarse del suelo donde había caído de manera estrepitosa y ponerse algo de ropa.

La próxima vez intentaría no usar aquel _sobrenombre_ … y reírse dos segundos después.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¡C´est fini!**_

 **La verdad, lo del último mote lo recordé al ver este meme otra vez por** _ **Facebook.**_ **Y, pese a que me tiene harta, tenía que aprovechar el** _ **bug**_ **XD**

 **Como sea, he aquí el tercer tema :D Esta vez ha tocado un NaruSasu, pese a que tenía intenciones de ser un SasuNaru; aunque, creo que más bien resultó ser un SasuNaruSasu implícito :v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me lo digan con un** _ **review**_

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
